Love Spar
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Naruto is release from the hospital from training too hard. He goes to get some ramen when Sasuke and Sakura comes in. Sasuke tells her that deosn't like and she leaves. He challenges Naruto to a spar & Naruto accepts. NaruSasu


Love Spar ch. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto is finally out of hospital, much to his delight. The reason why he was in the hospital was because he had passed out from exhaustion for training too much. Kakashi had brought him in 3 days ago but now Naruto is feeling better than ever.

He never liked being in a hospital. It made him feel like a sick person and the food is horrible. Naruto walked out of the hospital to Ichraiku for some long overdue of ramen. He walked into the shop

. "Hey Naruto, how are you feeling?" Ayame asked concerned.

Ayame is the owner's daughter and one of the few people that actually treated Naruto like an actual people. Ichraiku is one of the few places that serves Naruto and gives him a fair price.

"I'm feeling great and I want a large bowl of miso ramen" Naruto said smiling.

"One large bowl of miso ramen coming right up" Ayame said disappearing into the kitchen.

Naruto waited happily when he heard some people talking outside the restaurant.

"Sakura, please understand this. I don't have romantic feelings for you" Sasuke said walking into Ichraiku.

Sakura followed in after him. Sasuke sat next to Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun I love you and I think we'll be perfect together" Sakura said returning back to her normal self.

Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes. She'll never change. Ayame came back out with Naruto's order.

"Sakura, listen to the words that are coming out of my mouth. I do not like you in a romantic way. Besides I like someone else" Sasuke said sighing.

Naruto choked on his noodles and Sakura gasped in shock. They never knew that Sasuke liked someone. He seemed so obsessed with revenge to like anyone. Naruto wondered who it is that Sasuke liked. Sakura's eyes began to water before she ran out.

"Hey dobe" Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Hey teme, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked curious.

"I was looking for you and I figured that you might be here"

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to spar with you" Sasuke sad smirking.

Naruto smirked before finishing off his ramen. He left the money on the counter.

"You're on, teme" Naruto said smirking.

They went to the training field in the back of the Uchiha compound. Naruto and Sasuke stand face to face. The rules of the fight were simple. It was strictly hand to hand combat, no ninjustus or weapons. The fight was over when someone was pinned to the ground. Naruto rushed in and threw a punch.

Sasuke easily blocked and threw the blonde over his shoulder. Naruto slid and sweep the raven-hair's legs. Sasuke fell on his back and Naruto pinned the raven-hair's hands above his head. Sasuke stared up at Naruto and smirked. Naruto was confused when Sasuke rolled them over and he was under Sasuke.

He pinned Naruto's hands above his head and had a leg on either side of Naruto's waist.

"I think I like this position better" Sasuke whisper into Naruto's ear.

"What are you talking about? Get off me, teme" Naruto said frowning.

Sasuke didn't get off and begin to rub his ass on Naruto's crotch. Naruto let out a small moan and thrust hips upwards. He felt himself hardening as Sasuke continued grind on him.

"S-Sasuke, we should s-stop. Someone might see us" Naruto said breathlessly.

"Don't worry dobe, I own this training field. No one is going to see us" Sasuke said smirking.

In that instant, Naruto knew that Sasuke had planned this from the start. He was the one that Sasuke likes. The raven stopped grinding, much to Naruto's dismay. Sasuke got in-between the blonde's legs and unzipped his pants. Naruto hissed as the cold air hit his throbbing erection.

The raven stared at the blonde's cock. It was at least 7 inches. Sasuke licks his lips and licks the tip. He licks from the top to the base and back up again. Naruto groans as Sasuke takes him inch by inch. The raven tried to not gag. The blonde's pubic hairs tickled the raven's nose.

Sasuke began to deep-throat Naruto. The blonde laced his fingers in the raven's hair. It was as silky as Naruto imagine it was. Sasuke unzipped his pants and started jerking off. The blonde stopped the raven and laid him on his back. Naruto discard his clothes and could off Sasuke's too. He stuck two fingers in front of the raven.

"Suck" Naruto commanded.

Sasuke liked being dominated by Naruto. The raven licked and suck on each finger. He gave each one an even coating of saliva. The blonde pulled them out with a pop. Naruto pushed one into Sasuke's entrance. The raven hissed in discomfort.

The blonde pushed in and out of Sasuke's ass until he got used to it. He added the second finger and began scissoring the raven. Sasuke winced in pain.

"Relax" Naruto said in the raven's ear.

The pain slowly turned into pleasure. Sasuke let out a moan. The blonde smirked and removed his fingers. The raven let out a whimper. Naruto positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. He stared the raven and he nodded. The blonde pushed his shaft in and Sasuke tighten around him.

"Damn Sasuke, you're tight" Naruto said almost cumming.

The blonde let the raven adjust to his size. Sasuke pushed down on Naruto, signaling him to go. The blonde pulled down with the tip still in and slammed back in. The raven screamed in pleasure as Naruto pounded into. Sasuke wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist. Naruto continued to pound in the raven until he found Sasuke's G-spot.

Sasuke screamed out Naruto's name. The blonde picked up the raven and pushed him up against a tree. Naruto pounded him against tree. He gave Sasuke a few more thrusts and the raven came on their stomachs. The blonde came inside Sasuke and slides down the tree. Sasuke started making out with Naruto. Sasuke got off Naruto who was still hard.

"You're unbelievable, dobe" Sasuke said shaking his head.

"I can't help it" Naruto said smiling.

* * *

End of ch. 1


End file.
